


白线

by aNarwhal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNarwhal/pseuds/aNarwhal
Summary: 你会为了什么，长途跋涉，奔徙千里。
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia)





	白线

路上有一条白线。

太奇怪了。艾斯兰知道马路上通常用白色油漆线分割车流，但很明显它不是用作这个用途，即使它的颜色很像是用同样的油漆涂画出来的。孤零零一条白线，从路口斜着跨过了马路，把路面切成三明治一样均匀的两半。

他小心地从白线上跨了过去，什么都没发生。周围人来人往，皮鞋，运动鞋，靴子，高跟鞋，各种鞋子从白线上跨过踩过，谁都没有注意到脚下的白线。

是谁的恶作剧吗。

艾斯兰朝街角望去，白线似乎并没有在拐角处中断，它转了一个角度朝另一条街道延伸过去，绕过了红色消防栓，一层一层爬上石阶，像一条有生命泛着白色微光的蛇。

曾经有人在墓园里对他说过，蛇代表循环。舍弃旧的身体，蜕皮得到新生。乌洛波洛斯，耶梦加得，都是咬着自己的尾巴环绕世界的生物。

像要印证这句话一样，穿过好几个街区，终于在艾斯兰走累的时候，白线向他展示了自己的终点。

那是这座城市最老的墓园。

大门锈迹斑斑，看来全凭不定期上油才能勉强使用。艾斯兰试着拉动铁门，门轴发出了让人牙酸的咯吱声。

没有什么人会来这里。新埋进的死者越来越少，因为在另一端有一个新的墓园建起，更整洁更光明，交通也更方便，完全按公园标准布局。相比起来，老墓园地势偏僻，维护也马马虎虎，荆棘和杂草漫上年代久远的墓碑，枯黄的花瓣残留在碑前。树叶摇动的窸窣声像鬼魂在窃窃私语。

“下午好，来这里散步？”幽灵一样的声音响起。

艾斯兰被吓了一跳。他急忙转身，坐在长椅上的青年穿着葬礼用的黑西装，脚边放着刷子和油漆桶，懒洋洋地向他招手。不用说，那些白线都出自他手。

“算是吧，我想。”艾斯兰其实不讨厌墓地，对鬼魂之类的传说也不很过敏。只是这个人出现得太突然，他没反应过来。

他也不习惯主动和陌生人打招呼，但刚才的问候有一种非常熟络的语气，好像他们已经认识了很多年。

“我猜你想知道那条线是不是我画的，画来干什么。”诺威指了指油漆桶，“那么你为什么不亲自来看看呢？”

现在想来，那就是自己被哄骗义务劳动的开始。

长椅上遇见的青年，名字是诺威，不知道家住哪里，也不知道他年龄多少。自称职业是守墓人，平时都在世界各地的墓园跑来跑去，工作内容是：除“虫”，墓园里的食尸鬼就像花园里的蚜虫一样烦人；收发邮件，也不知道是哪里来的邮件；偶尔还要为争吵几百年的鬼魂们纠纷仲裁。零零碎碎拼凑起关于诺威的信息够多也不多，足够知道一个人，不够了解一个人

“听起来很像基层公务员。”艾斯兰说。

“就算你的工作能拯救世界，几百年下来也会很平常。”

地面上滴落着白漆，他们要在下雨前把白线延长到海岸边。油漆桶里的液体闻起来没有刺鼻的溶剂味道，而是一股淡淡的鱼腥味，不是那种海鲜市场黏糊糊的半死不生的鱼，是更健康，更鲜活的气味，像波光闪烁的大海的味道。

“这是什么？”艾斯兰曾经问过诺威。

“鲸鱼的骨头和血。”

“……真的？”艾斯兰回想了一下诺威的作为，觉得这没准不是玩笑是实打实的真话。

“假的，没有用血，只有骨头。而且我征求了他本人同意。”

除掉什么时候有空能来画线以外，诺威从来没有问过他问题，他好像什么都知道，从这块墓碑下埋着不得志的作曲家到艾斯兰发愁的小论文应该怎么写。所以他乐意在艾斯兰知识空白区编点东西逗他玩，好打发闷头画线的时间。

“生命是一个循环，从海里诞生，在海里死去，死后再重回海洋。”诺威蘸着油漆自言自语。

“以前也有人对我说过一样的话。”艾斯兰回忆：“那个时候我很小，所以记不清他是谁了。我们以前见过吗？”

“谁知道呢？也许我们在很久以前就见过面，也许这次我们没有相遇，百年之后还会遇见。谁能算清楚呢。”

刷柄在粗糙路面上移动，留下白色发亮的印迹。艾斯兰庆幸没有人能看见这些线，不然他们就得因为破坏公物被抓去社区义务劳动。

不过都是义务劳动，似乎和现在也没什么区别。艾斯兰抬头看了一眼一起工作的同伴，诺威察觉到目光，向他点点头：“你累了吗，要喝水吗？”

他总问这句话，就好像艾斯兰是条离开水就活不下去的鱼。

劳动力加倍后效果显著，一个星期后，白线顺利赶在乌云前搭上了码头边缘。他们为了犒劳自己，晚饭特意吃得丰盛一些。

隔着餐馆玻璃，艾斯兰看见路灯亮了起来，他喜欢看一排路灯瞬间点亮的时刻，像魔术师打了一个响指，礼帽里飞出鸽子。

再精彩的魔术也比不上他今晚看见的景象，就为这一晚也值得花一个星期时间跑遍这座城。

白漆发出了微光，无数半透明的光点从土地中迅速飘出，簇拥生长成发光的苔藓，仿佛星星降落在地面上。

一条又一条的鱼从坟墓里摆动尾鳍游出，沿着白线的方向前进，背后是斑驳墓碑，前面是寂静街道，街道尽头是夜晚倒映月光的大海。

要使困在陆地上的海洋生物回归它们的诞生地，只能给它们画出白线，这是它们前进的唯一道路，失去方向的灵魂永远在陆地徘徊。

有一只粒皮瘤海星从艾斯兰眼前飘过，胖嘟嘟的粉红外形让他想到某个卡通角色。

“海星都有？”

“不止，那边还有海马。你看头顶。”

一只巨大的鲸鱼掠过上空，笼罩在鲸鱼阴影下，艾斯兰有一种回到家乡的熟悉感觉。

“为什么他们要来到陆地上？”

“好问题。你觉得是为什么呢？”

艾斯兰沉默了一会：“对人类感兴趣？我知道有些鲸鱼会主动浮上水面，允许人去拍拍它们的头。”

“也不全是，一般迁徙的理由我记得是？繁衍，食物，安全的环境……”诺威随手用剩下的颜料涂了一只鲸鱼的卡通画，立刻就有光芒粘附上去，“这个问题要问你自己了。”

“……什么意思？”忽明忽暗的光下，艾斯兰看着诺威侧脸慌张起来。

“没什么，既然人和鱼很像，长途跋涉的理由也不过那么几种。”诺威眯起眼看他，“我想，你也是远道而来，应该能理解互通。”

“我又不是鱼……”

“不用解释，”诺威伸出手轻轻放在艾斯兰头上揉揉他的头发，“我知道。”

他已经忘记了以前的事，搁浅在沙滩上奄奄一息，穿一身黑的守墓人走来，向他询问能不能拿走他的骨头。

“明天你还在墓园吗？”天快亮时艾斯兰问诺威。漂浮的鱼群尽数归于大海，之后他们就没有见面的理由了。

“只要你来我就会在那里。”

艾斯兰盯着鞋尖，有一小块白漆沾在上面，他觉得耳朵尖有点发烫。

大概就是为了这句话，艾斯兰想，所以我离开深海，来到这里。


End file.
